We request funds to initiate a "Distinguished Scholars" Seminar Series at NSU in the area of reproduction, drug discovery, and proteomics/glycoproteomics. We envision inviting distinguished scientists from across the country that will share their expertise and knowledge with our faculty and students. Six out of town speakers (~three per semester) will be invited each year. Travel for six (6) out ofttown speakers @ $1,750 each (average air travel @ $600.00;two nights hotel stay @ $150.00/night;meals @ $50.00/day [$100.00], and a speaking honorarium @ $750.00. During year 3, we^will invite NSU researchers to present their findings at our Research Expo Conference.